pristinfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina
Tina (It's Obvious) is a song by PRISTIN, from second mini album SCHXXL OUT Lyrics Hangul= 티나 보고 싶을 때 왜 말을 못 하니 너란 애는 어딜 봐도 아까도 네가 내 시야에 걸려 Eh 손에 잡힐 것 같을 때 뻗어야 잡힐 걸 Na 네 생각보다 내 스케줄은 바빠 (You know) Hey boy 쭈뼛쭈뼛 거리면 나 긴가민가 헷갈려 좀 머리 쓰는 척하지 마 Oh 티나 티나 티나 네 맘 너무 티가 나 뭔가 착한 소년인 척 가만있음 1도 안 통해 (못 느껴) 티나 티나 티나 많은 걸 바라는 게 아냐 난 네 맘속 나는 뭘까 Check it 해 Da 내가 잡힌 것 같다고 잡힌 게 아닐 걸 Na 결/성 네 생각보다 내 스케줄은 바빠 (You know) Hey boy 사리 살짝 스친 손에 아직도 머뭇거리는 너 눈치코치 보지 좀 마 Oh 티나 티나 티나 네 맘 너무 티가 나 뭔가 착한 소년인 척 가만있음 1도 안 통해 (못 느껴) 티나 티나 티나 한 달 두 달 끌면 나 더 답답해져 가 앞 뒷모습 옆 태도 너 티나 티가 나 Checking your eyes I don’t know what happened now 이래도 저래도 너 역시 내 맘에 와준다고 한다면 그 한마디에 괜스레 난 미소가 Come on boy You’re so shy boy, but 난 좀 급한 아이 네 마음 내게 다 들통나 버림 그러니 나보다 네가 먼저 고백해 굳이 고민은 No 말아 꾹꾹 눌러 담지 마 소심한 아이처럼 넌 티가 나 티나 티나 티나 그래 나는 티가 나 뭔가 착한 소년처럼 가만있음 1도 못 나가 (못 나가) 티나 티나 티나 한 달 두 달 끌면 나 더 답답해져 가 앞 뒷모습 옆 태도 우린 티나 티나 |-| Romanization= tina bogo shipeul ttae wae mareul mot hani neoran aeneun eodil bwado akkado nega nae shiyae geollyeo Eh sone japil geot gateul ttae ppeodeoya japil geol Na ne saenggakboda nae seukejureun bappa (You know) Hey boy jjuppyeotjjuppyeot georimyeon na gingaminga hetgallyeo jom meori sseuneun cheokhaji ma Oh tina tina tina ne mam neomu tiga na mweonga chakhan sonyeonin cheok gamanisseum ildo an tonghae (mot neukkyeo) tina tina tina maneun geol baraneun ge anya nan ne mamsok naneun mweolkka Check it hae Da naega japin geot gatdago japin ge anil geol Na Kyul/Sung ne saenggakboda nae seukejureun bappa (You know) Hey boy sari saljjak seuchin sone ajikdo meomutgeorineun neo nunchigochi boji jom ma Oh tina tina tina ne mam neomu tiga na mweonga chakhan sonyeonin cheok gamanisseum ildo an tonghae (mot neukkyeo) tina tina tina han dal du dal kkeulmyeon na deo dapdaphaejyeo ga ap dwinmoseup yeop taedo neo tina tiga na Checking your eyes I don’t know what happened now iraedo jeoraedo neo yeokshi nae mame wajundago handamyeon geu hanmadie gwaenseure nan misoga Come on boy You’re so shy boy, but nan jom geuphan ai ne maeum naege da deultongna beorim geureoni naboda nega meonjeo gobaekhae gudi gomineun No mara kkukkkuk nulleo damji ma soshimhan aicheoreom neon tiga na tina tina tina geurae naneun tiga na mweonga chakhan sonyeoncheoreom gamanisseum ildo mot naga (mot naga) tina tina tina han dal du dal kkeulmyeon na deo dapdaphaejyeo ga ap dwinmoseup yeop taedo urin tina tina |-| English= It’s obvious Why can’t you tell me when you miss me? Wherever I look, you catch my eye Feels like I can reach you but I need to extend my hand I’m a lot busier than you think (You know) Hey boy, if you keep hesitating I’m gonna get confused Stop acting like you’re using your head It’s obvious, obvious, obvious Your heart is so obvious Trying to act like a good boy I won’t fall for it (can’t feel it) It’s obvious, obvious, obvious I don’t expect a lot I just want to know what I am to you, check it Just cuz you think you have me doesn’t mean you have me I’m a lot busier than you think (You know) Hey boy, when we slightly touched hands You’re still hesitating Stop being so cautious It’s obvious, obvious, obvious Your heart is so obvious Trying to act like a good boy I won’t fall for it (can’t feel it) It’s obvious, obvious, obvious One month, two months, I’m getting frustrated Front, back, side, you’re so obvious Checking your eyes I don’t know what happened now Even so, if you say You’re coming to me With that, I’ll smile Come on boy You’re so shy boy, but I’m a little impatient Your heart has been revealed to me So you confess first Don’t think too hard, no Don’t press your feelings down Like a timid child, you’re so obvious It’s obvious, obvious, obvious Yes, I’m so obvious Trying to act like a good boy I won’t fall for it (won’t) It’s obvious, obvious, obvious One month, two months, I’m getting frustrated Front, back, side, we’re so obvious Category:B-Sides Category:SCHXXL OUT Category:Discography Category:2017 Releases